Expression
by Oduen
Summary: Gohan just wanted to train, but then his mother had to enrol him in high school. What was she thinking?


**Expression**  
By Oduen

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything related to it.

I know I started this story a long time ago. A lot of stuff came up and I haven't had the time to continue it. Hopefully now I will :)

I decided to start by revising the first and only chapter I had completed. I changed some parts and added to others, hopefully making it a bit more detailed. As before, this story is set at the time Gohan begins high school. His personality is a little different from the actual series. The other characters aren't really OOC. In this story, Gohan continued training and is now SSJ3. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thanks a lot mom**

_High School..._

Gohan sighed as he soared alongside the clouds. The trip to Satan City had been rather uneventful. Gohan wasn't too hyped with the idea of going to high school. After all, he was already smart enough to graduate from college in his sleep. He would rather be at home training. If it weren't for his mother's threats, he would have never consented to going. _Doesn't that woman realize she is depriving me of important training time!_

Landing on the street he shifted his bag so that it wouldn't slow him down and began walking towards his new school. It was seven years since he had killed Cell in that historical showdown. Seven years since his father died because of his carelessness. Since then he had promised that he would become stronger, no matter what. He had spent most of the past seven years training with Vegeta and Piccolo, though they presented no real challenge to him in a spar. His mother wasn't very happy about it, as she felt Vegeta's attitude was rubbing off on him.

Gohan rolled his eyes at the thought of his mothers over protectiveness and sped up his pace, deciding he shouldn't be late to school on his first day. Not that it really mattered. It wasn't like he would be missing anything he didn't already know.

Suddenly his ears were filled with the sounds of gunfire and police sirens. Turning the next corner, Gohan looked upon the scene with only mild interest. Several criminals were firing at police officers from their vehicle, and from the look of the bags they were holding they had just finished robbing the Satan City Bank that was situated at their backs.

Gohan walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it, watching the spectacle with a bemused smirk. _Pathetic_, he thought as he watched the police officers cower in fear while the thieves laughed and hooted.

Just as things were getting fun, after one of the police officers cars had exploded, a girl sprinted past him and leapt into the air, knocking out one of the criminals with a swift kick to the face. He grinned. _Nice_.

His grin continued to grow as the girl knocked out several more criminals with a variety of punches and kicks. One criminal turned to face her, pulling out a gun. She froze. There wasn't enough time to reach him before he fired. With a shout, the man pulled the trigger. **BANG.** She closed her eyes as she waited for the pain. But it didn't come.

She opened her eyes slowly to an unexpected sight.

The man was lying unconscious on the pavement, his gun now just a twisted hunk of metal embedded in the ground. _What the!?_

She let out a surprised yelp as the getaway car roared to life beside her and rocketed off down the street, with the stolen money still securely stored in it. Choking on the exhaust fumes, she coughed and opened her watery eyes, watching the retreating car.

Gohan narrowed his gaze at the escaping vehicle from his new vantage point atop a nearby building. As if being hit with some invisible force, the car flipped several times before smashing into the ground. The last criminal crawled from the wreckage, bleeding from several wounds. "What...the hell.." he gasped before losing consciousness.

With a chuckle, Gohan turned and continued his walk to the school. He didn't want to be late on his first day.

------------

Videl gazed idly out of the window in her homeroom. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear what her best friend Erasa was trying to tell her. Finally snapping out of her reverie, she focused on her friend. "What did you say Erasa?"

Erasa looked at her with excitement shining in her eyes. "So is it true!?"

Videl blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Is.. what true?"

Erasa gave her a what-are-you-stupid look as her eyes narrowed. "Is it true that you have superpowers? I heard that this morning you made a car explode without even touching it!" Several other students nearby leaned forward expectantly.

Videl's mouth hit the ground with shock. "What!? I had nothing to do with that car. I only beat up the criminals!" she shouted. _Well, except for that last one,_ she thought. She was still confused about what had actually happened to him. All of the witnesses she had questioned afterwards hadn't seen anything either. One minute he was firing his gun, the next he was on the ground.

Erasa just winked at her. "Sure Videl. Whatever you say."

Looking around the class, Videl noticed that there were many eyes upon her. She managed to overhear the conversation of a couple of comic-book fanatics sitting nearby.

"You mean like Superman?"

"No. More like the flash. She must have been real quick for nobody to see."

"I think she would look hot in a wonder woman outfit."

The two boys started chuckling. Videl turned bright red. The boys were saved from an imminent beating as the teacher entered the room. "Alright guys, listen up. We have a new student joining us today. He got perfect scores on his entrance exams.."

Several shouts of "Nerd!" were heard from the jocks of the class. Videl sighed and went back to gazing out the window.

"Please give a warm welcome to Orange Star's newest stud, Mr Son Gohan." The slightly eccentric teacher blew a party whistle and began clapping.

Gohan walked through the door, blushing slightly at the introduction. He tried to ignore the teachers suggestive winking as he looked around at the students. _I wish I were training right now_, he thought tiredly.

A blonde girl leapt to her feet, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "Oh my Kami, you are so hot!" she screamed. Videl rolled her eyes at Erasa.

Gohan's blush became deeper as he looked at the ground. All of the other girls in the class, including the teacher but excluding Videl, nodded in agreement. The guys in the class glared hatefully at him, muttering under their breaths. Gohan sweatdropped, and putting a hand behind his head, did the patented Son laugh.

The teacher grinned. "I'd give you an A on that assessment."

Gohan was a little shocked. _What is up with this teacher?_ He thought as he glanced once again at the woman who was currently licking her lips. She was probably only in her mid-twenties with long brown that was tied back in a ponytail. And he was certain that her uniform was not to the dress standard, as she was wearing a mini skirt and a tight-fitting top that showed quite a bit of cleavage.

Returning his attention to the class, he wondered aloud where he should sit. Leaping to her feet once more, Erasa almost hit Videl in the head as she swung her arms wildly. "Oh! Sit here! Next to me!!" she pointed at the empty seat to her right. Videl was seated to her left.

Nodding slight, Gohan hurried up to the seat indicated by the blonde girl and tried to blend in with the chair.

His attempts at removing the attention from him were in vain. Erasa quickly clung onto his arm and gazed at him with adoring eyes. Videl just rolled hers and grunted dismissively.

Noticing the black-haired girl for the first time, his eyes widened. It was her. The girl from the bank. After staring at her for a moment he smirked slightly. _This should be interesting._

Snapping up his attention again, Erasa pointed at herself eagerly. "Hiya. I'm Erasa, your future wife."

Gohan tried to protest, but Erasa was already pointing at the girl beside her. "And this is Videl. She is the daughter of the great champion, Mr Satan." lowering her voice, she leaned towards Gohan. "Word has it that she also has superpowers."

This final statement surprised Gohan. "Super...powers?" he queried. Videl groaned.

Erasa nodded slightly. "This morning she made a car explode without touching it."

His eyes widened as he looked over at Videl. _They actually think she could have done that. Wow, she must have some reputation. _He chuckled slightly. "Wow, that sure is amazing."

Nodding enthusiastically, Erasa continued. "She helps the police fight crime a lot. But what else would you expect of the daughter of a champion."

Gohan sniggered slightly at the reference to Mr Satan being a champion. Yeah, a champion goofball. As Krillen had once described him.

Luckily, neither Erasa nor Videl noticed his amusement. Although the boy with long blonde hair sitting next to Videl gave him an odd look.

The bell sounded, indicating it was time to head to their first class.

Erasa, who was babbling about who the best couples in the school were, and how she puts her makeup on, dragged Gohan out the door.

Videl just followed behind them with a frown. She was still puzzled over what had happened to that car. "It just doesn't make any sense." She muttered to herself.

Gohan sighed as he was dragged along and made a sour face. _Thanks a lot mom._

* * *

Please read and review!! Chapter two should be coming soon! 


End file.
